Cudowna wyspa/II/06
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cudowna wyspa DZIKIE ZWIERZĘTA. Opuściwszy Tonga-Tabu komandor Simoe kieruje swą pływającą wyspę w stronę archipelagu Fidżi, posuwając się ku równikowi, ku któremu już w tej porze zwraca się też złocista gwiazda dnia. Mimo, że pogoda zaczyna być zmienną i często silniejszy wiatr napędza burzliwe chmury, mieszkańcy Standard-Island nie skarżą się na to, bo nie może ich straszyć elektryczność którą przejęte jest powietrze, w obec licznych piorunochronów widniejących nad budynkami miasta; sam zaś deszcz zraszając zieleń pól i parków jest tylko pożądanem dobrodziejstwem nieba. Zachowanie się przyjętych z miłosierdzia przez Cyrusa Bikerstaffa Nowo-Hebrydczyków nie pozoztawia nic do życzenia; pracują oni na polach w ogrodzie i spokojnie wracają na noc do portów, gdzie mają przeznaczone kwatery. Rzecz całkiem naturalna, gdy się weźmie pod uwagę wspólność narodowości i języka, że Sorel i jego Malajczycy towarzyszą im dnie całe. Niektórzy mieszkańcy Miliard-City ujęci skromnem zachowaniem się pogańskich dotychczas swych gości, powzięli myśl oświecenia ich w prawdziwej wierze chrześcijańskiej; że jednak znaną jest niechęć z jaką krajowcy Nowych Hebrydów przejęci są ku misyonarzom zarówno katolickim jak protestanckim, przeto rozważny gubernator nie zezwolił na jakie bądź kroki w tym kierunku nie chcąc podać nawet cienia jakiegokolwiek przymusu. Ludzie ci w wieku od 20 do 30 lat, wzrostu średniego, muskularnej budowy ciała, nie są ani tak sympatyczni ani tak urodziwi jak mieszkańcy wysp Samoa i Tonga, a mimo cichego zachowania się, widnieje na ich twarzach okrucieństwo wrodzonego im temperamentu, które tłumione do czasu, ma wybuchnąć niezadługo ku zgubie ich dobroczyńców pod kierunkiem niegodziwego Sorela. Tymczasem jednak szczęśliwi miliardowicze, uprzyjemniają sobie życie wspaniałemi balami i piękną muzyką, której zawsze z równym słuchają zachwytem, a marzenia Kalikstusa, względnie do miss Dyany i Waltera, stają się dniem każdym jawniejszą rzeczywistością, której potrzeba już tylko formalnego zezwolenia ojców stron obu. Pomysłowy prezes sztuk pięknych myśli też dość często nad ułożeniem jakiej niewinnej intrygi, któraby wpłynęła stanowczo na ostateczną decyzyę, nie przeczuwając naturalnie, że wkrótce wypadek nadzwyczajny, narażający życie wszystkich mieszkańców cudownej wyspy, odda mu tę ważną przysługę. Dnia 10 stycznia na tej przestrzeni oceanu, która rozdziela wyspy Tonga od Fidżi, straże u portów zasygnalizowały okręt jakiś w kierunku południowo-wschodnim. Jest to parowiec średniej wielkości u którego masztu nie powiewa wszakże żadna flaga, mimo zbliżenia się do Standard-Island od strony Tribor-Harbour, zaledwie na małą milkę morską; jakkolwiek z kształtu jego trudno domyślić się narodowości do której należy, to sam fakt pominięcia zwykłych form powitania naprowadza na myśl, że jest to bezwątpienia statek angielski. Tymczasem nadeszła noc ciemna, bezksiężycowa, z niebem obciążonem gęstemi chmurami. Po głębokiej ciszy wieczornej podniósł się około jedenastej silny wicher i jedna z najgroźniejszych burz podzwrotnikowych, z głuchym łoskotem grzmotów i piorunów szalała nad oceanem aż do samego poranku. Nazajutrz jednak, choć spokój zawitał znowu w naturze, dziwne jakieś wieści poczęły krążyć wśród ludności miejskiej, a im więcej nieprawdopodobne, tym silniej wszystkich niepokojące. Oto pasterze, którym powierzono pieczę nad trzodami bydła i owiec, pouciekali z brzaskiem dnia do portów lub samego Miliard-City opowiadając, iż dzikie jakie potwory pożarły przez tę noc burzliwą około pięćdziesiąt sztuk owiec kilkanaście krów i koni na pastwisku, oraz żyjące dotąd swobodnie w ogrodach leśnych, sarny i jelenie. Widne zdaleka na zielonych równinach krwawe szczątki ofiar, i od czasu do czasu roździerające powietrze przeraźliwe wycia, nie pozwalały wątpić ani na chwilę, by wieści te nie były prawdziwe. Zkądże jednak na tej wyspie sztucznej, gdzie tylko to istnienie się rozwija, na które godzą się jej władcy, zkąd nagle wziąść się mogli owi straszni mieszkańcy pustyń, owe lwy, tygrysy, pantery i hyeny, gdy ojczyzną ich mogą być jedynie Indye, Afryka lub brzegi Amazonki, a nie pozbawione prawie życia zwierzęcego, drobne ziemie Oceanii? A zresztą czyby im było możliwem przepłynąć nawet mniej znaczne przestrzenie wód, gdy natura nie obdarzyła ich w żadne przyrządy do pływania? Tymczasem wypadki następujące po sobie wywołują coraz większe przerażenie. Podniesione, zemdlałe na skwerze ratuszowym, dwie kobiety zeznają, iż ścigane nad brzegiem Serpentine-River przez olbrzymiego aligatora, cudem tylko ocalały; że wśród wysokich traw w około rzeczki ukrywać się musi więcej jeszcze strasznych płazów i gadów, zdradzających swe istnienie przeciągłym świstem lub głosem podobnym do kwilenia małego dziecka. Nawet straże z wieży w obserwatoryum zauważyły kilka lwów, tygrysów i panter pędzących za przerażonemi trzodami zwierząt domowych, które w wielkim popłochu przypadały do zamkniętych jeszcze bram miasta. Lecz panika ogólna doszła do najwyższego stopnia, gdy stało się rzeczą pewną iż pierwszy tramwaj z pasażerami, który wyruszył z Bobor-Harbour, napadnięty przez trzy lwy zaledwie zdołał się uchronić za wrotami remizy. Tak jest niestety, owa cudowna wyspa, ów „klejnocik oceanu” z którego dumni byli jego posiadacze, który darzył dotychczas swych mieszkańców wymarzonym na ziemi spokojem, stał się nagle, jednej nocy siedliskiem całego zastępu drapieżnych zwierząt i wstrętnych, niebezpiecznych gadów! Jeszcze Koncertujący Kwartet spoczywał wygodnie w błogiej nieświadomości zaszłych wypadków, gdy wystraszony krążącemi wieściami „mistrz tańca, udzielił im pierwszy tych nowin, oświadczając w końcu, iż już teraz żadna siła nie zdoła go zmusić do powrotu do domu. – Ech mój drogi – żartował Ponchard – wasze lwy i tygrysy okażą się w końcu domowemi psami, a w miejsce groźnych aligatorów znajdziemy niewinne jaszczurki tylko! Wiadome rzeczy: „strach ma wielkie oczy!” Cokolwiekby jednak sądzili artyści nie przekonawszy się jeszcze o prawdzie, municypalność Miliard-City musiała przedsięwziąść jak najspieszniej pewne środki ostrożności; przedewszystkiem więc wydane zostały rozkazy zamknięcia szczelnie bram miasta, oraz zabarykadowania wejścia do obu portów i wszystkich stanowisk straży pobrzeżnej. Równocześnie też zawieszeniem wszelkiego ruchu tramwajowego, wzbroniono mieszkańcom miasta jakichkolwiek wycieczek do parku i okolicy, dopóki nie zostanie usuniętym, ten niczem niewytłomaczony, a groźny napad. Niebawem ostrożności te okazały się nieodzownemi bo właśnie w chwili, gdy policya zamykała bramy ulicy pierwszej, para tygrysów z iskrzącemi oczyma i szeroko rozwartemi paszczami w szalonych skokach biegła ku nim,; chwilę jeszcze, a dzikie te bestye byłyby się dostały w sam środek miasta! Czyż dziwić się można, że wobec takiego stanu rzeczy nikt nie śmiał otworzyć drzwi domów, ani bram pałaców, że nawet w dzielnicach kupieckich nie było żadnego ruchu, i miasto całe przedstawiałoby się jak wymarłe, gdyby nie miarowy odgłos kroków czuwającej milicyi, lub ukazujące się w oknach piętr wyższych przerażone twarze kobiet i mężczyzn. Cyrus Bikerstaff i jego adjunkci, których pierwsze złowrogie wieści powołały do urzędu, z otrzymaną drogą telefoniczną wiadomością z dwóch portów obu bateryi i kilku stacyj nadbrzeżnej straży, doszli do przekonania, iż cała wyspa zajętą jest przez drapieżne zwierzęta wszelkiego gatunku, których ilość z ogólnych danych, dochodzić mogła poważnej liczby kilkaset. – Zdaje mi się – rzekł prezydent miasta – że śmiało wykreślić można jedno zero na karb przestrachu, który lubi wszystko w większych przedstawiać rozmiarach, skądże jednak tych kilkadziesiąt sztuk mogło się znaleźć na naszej wyspie, skąd ta menażerya najokrutniejszych drapieżników? Czy wypadkiem przyczyną wszystkiego nie jest wczorajszy parowiec, który trudnił się może ich transportem, a jeżeli w czasie burzy uległ rozbiciu zwierzęta ratując swe życie, wdarły się na stały grunt pływającej wyspy? – Przypuszczenie pana prezydenta zdaje mi się możliwe, trzeba nam jednak przeprowadzić śledztwo co do losu wspomnianego parowca – odrzekł jeden z adjunktów. Tymczasem badane w tym względzie straże, nie mogły dać żadnych pewnych wyjaśnień; wprawdzie ciemności w czasie burzy nie były tak wielkie, i łoskot grzmotów ogłuszający, lecz w każdym razie nie sądzili, by mógł ujść ich uwagi, fakt takiej doniosłości jak rozbicie parowca. Nawet i w obecnej jeszcze chwili badany przez pana Simoe i jego oficerów widnokrąg nie wykazuje najmniejszej cząstki rozbitego statku, jakkolwiek Standard-Island przez tę noc całą nie zmieniła prawie swego położenia. Cóż więc się stało z parowcem, czyż zginąć mógł bez śladu? Słuszne też zresztą są rozumowania komandora, że gdyby nawet statek ów się rozbił, gdyby jego transport menażeryjny zdołał się z klatek swych wydostać, to jakim sposobem zwierzęta mogły się wdrapać na wysoki i stromy brzeg Cudownej wyspy? A jeżeliby to okazało się możebnem dla tych drapieżnych, dlaczego ani jeden człowiek z załogi nie zdołał uczynić tego? Nie, stanowczo nie; ze wszystkich możliwych bipotez, ta zdaje się jeszcze mniej prawdopodobną. Naturalnie wszelkie wiadomości, nowiny i przypuszczenia chwytaj w lot miejscowe pisma i w barwnem opowiadaniu udzielają swym czytelnikom. – Tajemnica, straszna tajemnica – powtarza Yvernes, odkładając przeczytany numer Standart-Cronicle. – Ha cóż robić – odzywa się Ponchard przeglądając przeczytany już, buletyn – jedzmy i pijmy panie Doremus, zanim z kolei sami zjedzeni będziemy. – Kto wie – odpowiada Sebastyan – możemy być zjedzeni zarówno przez lwy i tygrysy, jak przez dzikich kanibalów… – Jeżeli wolno jest mieć w tym względzie swoje upodobanie wybieram dla siebie ludożerców – rzekł śmiejąc się niestrudzony żartowniś. Niema jednak najmniejszej ochoty do śmiechu, ledwie żywy z przerażenia pan Atanazy, jak również nie śmieje się całe Miliard-City zostające w tak niebezpiecznem oblężeniu. Do zebranej już o godzinie 8-ej radzie miejskiej, pan Cyrus Bikerstaff w te odezwał się słowa: – Wiadomo niestety jest nam wszystkim przyczyna, która nas zmusza do obecnej narady; od kilku godzin życie nasze i naszych rodzin jest zagrożone, gdy cała wyspa zajętą została przez najdziksze na kuli ziemskiej zwierzęta. Najpierwsza więc czynność nasza, cała inteligencya i siła skierowaną być powinna ku wyniszczeniu tych czworonogich wrogów, z zachowaniem wszelkich nakazanych ostrożności. Milicya nasza i wojsko układają plany tych niebezpiecznych łowów, a ci z panów, którzy kiedykolwiec uprawiali sport strzelecki, może zechcą także wziąć czynny udział i dla dobra ogółu udzielać swych rad doświadczonych. – Niegdyś – odezwał się Jem Tankerdon – polowałem w Indyach i Ameryce, nie będą to więc dla mnie próby nowicyusza, jestem gotów wyruszyć każdej chwili, a starszy mój syn będzie mi towarzyszył. – Dziękuję panu w imieniu miasta – rzekł prezydent – postaram się też iść za jego przykładem, a gdy równocześnie pułkownik Stevard z oddziałem swego wojska urządzi wycieczkę, komandor Simoe czynnym będzie na czele swych marynarzy; komu więc wola po temu, może się zapisać pod ich komendę Podczas gdy pan Coverley proponuje działać podobnie jak Jem Tankerdon, na swoją rękę, liczni obywatele Miliard-City spieszą z ofiarowaniem swych sił i pomocy, a w obec ich zapału i warunków posiadania najlepszej broni palnej, czyż wątpić może ktokolwiek, iż wkrótce cudowna wyspa oswobodzoną zostanie, od swych niepożądanych i niebezpiecznych gości. – Proszę was jednak panowie, zachować wszelką ostrożność i nie narażać się zbytecznie byśmy nie byli zmuszeni opłakiwać czyjejkolwiek śmierci – zauważył prezydent. – Należy się spodziewać – dorzucił jeden z radców, iż liczba zwierząt nie jest tak znaczną, jak niektórzy utrzymują… – I ja mam to przekonanie, – potwierdził pan Bikerstaff – zważywszy mianowicie obszar wczorajszego parowca, który według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, zajmował się dostawą zwierząt menażeryjnych do Hamburga, jako głównego punktu handlu tym towarem. Właśnie w jednej z gazet znalazłem obecną cenę na najpiękniejsze okazy i zdziwiony zostałem poważną sumą, jaką mógł przedstawiać ten transport. Proszę więc sobie wyobrazić, że gdy za słonia płacą tam od 12 do 27 tysięcy, to za lwa 5, za tygrysa 4, a 2 tysiące za jaguara, podczas gdy ceny na węże spadły w ostatnich czasach. – A czy prawdziwe są wieści, że i te płazy znajdują się teraz na naszej wyspie? – pytał jeden z radców. – Nie zdaje mi się, dotąd bowiem podawane mi raporta nie wspominają o nich wcale. Jakkolwiekby jednak było dołożymy starania, by wyniszczyć ich wszystkich. A zatem do dzieła panowie, bez straty czasu na dochodzenie teraz jakim sposobem zwierzęta te nam się dostać mogły. Dość że są – a być nie powinny! Wszyscy uznając słuszność tego zdania, gotują się już do odejścia, gdy poważny i zwykle małomówny Hubley Harcourt, adjunkt prezydenta, cieszący się ogólnem uznaniem, na jakie też w samej rzeczy zasługuje, poprosił jeszcze o chwilę posłuchania, czego mu naturalnie nie odmówiono. – Nie mam bynajmniej zamiaru – rzekł poważny mówca przyczynić się do znacznego opóźnienia w działaniu, które sam uznaję, że spieszne być powinno; chciałbym jednak w krótkich słowach podzielić się z wami, szanowni panowie, przekonaniem mem, co do przyczyny napadu, jakiego staliśmy się igraszką. Nikt zapewne z nas nie wątpi już o tem, że okręt, który wczoraj zbliżył się do naszej wyspy, który nie chciał dać poznać swej narodowości, który nagle dzisiaj przepadł bez śladu, że właśnie on to przywiózł nam całą tę menażeryję. – Jest to niezawodne – potwierdził Nat Coverley. – Tak jest panowie, ale ja mam jeszcze nadto przekonanie, że ten napad na Standard Island, nie jest wcale skutkiem jakiegoś wypadku… – A więc w takim razie – przerywa mówcy Jem Tankerdon, który zaczyna jasno pojmować myśli adjunkta Harcourt, w takim razie czyn ten byłby dokonany z planem i rozmysłem… Szmer zdziwienia przebiegł wśród zgromadzonych. – Takie jest właśnie moje przekonanie – odpowiedział głosem pewnym mówca. A czyn podobny może być jedynie dziełem naszych wrogów, dla których wszystkie środki są dobre, gdy im zależy na przeprowadzeniu jakiego planu. Wiemy zaś aż nadto dobrze, z jaką nienawiścią patrzy Anglia na Standard-Island. Głośne okrzyki oburzenia wyrwały się z ust słuchaczy. – Nie mając prawa – ciągnął dalej pan Harcourt, żądać zniszczenia naszej wyspy, szukają one innych środków zaguby. Aby uczynić ją niemożliwą do zamieszkania, parowiec wczorajszy, korzystając z cienia nocy i gwałtownej burzy, wysadził na nasz ląd całą tę kolekcyę dzikich zwierząt… Zgroza i oburzenie słuchających ujawniły się głośnymi okrzykami pogardy dla tego wroga, działającego podstępnie z pobudek zazdrości, w obec każdego, ktokolwiek ośmieli się, stanąć obok jego potęgi morskiej. – Nie na próżnych domysłach tylko opieram me zdanie, szanowni słuchacze, lecz przypomniałem sobie właśnie fakt podobny temu, a z którego Anglicy nigdy dostatecznie wytłómaczyć się nie zdołali. – Jakkolwiek nie brak im wody – zauważył jeden z radców. – Nie każdą plamę wypiera woda – odpowiedział inny. – Tak jest panowie, po wszystkie czasy historya podawać będzie do następnych pokoleń wiadomość, że kiedy Anglia zmuszona była oddać Francuzom ich Antylle, ziemie te nie znały jadowitych płazów, które nagle po ustąpieniu czasowych swych władców, stały się istotną plagą dla kolonistów francuskich. I jakkolwiek o ten czyn rozmyślny głośno posądzano Anglików, ci nie umieli i nie probowali nawet wytłomaczyć się z tak poniżających zarzutów. W obec takich faktów, jakże wątpić jeszcze mogą przerażeni miliardowicze o prawdziwości domysłów pana Harcourt? Jakże nie mają żywić ku swym wrogom uczuć najmniej dodatnich, gdy przed podobnymi czynami cofnie się niejeden barbarzyńca nawet. – Ale – zawołał Jem Tankerdon – jeżeli Francuzi nie mogli oczyścić Martyniki ze żmij i wężów, które tam w swem zastępstwie zostawili Anglicy… Grzmot oklasków przytłumił głos mówiącego. – To my, mieszkańcy Miliard-City, będziemy musieli usunąć z naszej wyspy, dzikie zwierzęta które Anglia wypuściła na nas. Nowa burza oklasków i okrzyków najwyższego wzburzenia. – A więc na stanowisko panowie! – zawołał w końcu Jem Tankerdon, i nie zapominajmy, że tępiąc lwy, jaguary, tygrysy i kaimany walczymy przeciwko wrogom naszym, Anglikom! W godzinę później pisma miejscowe powtórzyły najwierniej treść całego posiedzenia, i gdy powszechnie wiadomą stała się nieledwie pewność, co do przyczyn obecnego nieszczęścia, gdy poznano rękę, która otworzyła klatki tej pływającej menażeryi, oburzenie ogólne wywołało całą powódź złorzeczeń przeciw przewrotnym synom Albionu.